What is Rin to Me
by Sesshy's-wifey
Summary: Sesshoumaru is living with his three children and mate. Rin is felling left out and Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter is feeling thretened what is Sesshoumaru gonna do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

It was late lunchtime when the Lord of the western land – Lord Sesshoumaru finally left his office after doing hours of paper work. He got up from his desk and walked over to the balcony he always looked out there when he had things on his mind.

Lord Sesshoumaru was a tall, substantial man he was bigly built with a toned body. He stood tall and proud, not letting a glimpse of emotion escapes from his smooth face. Lord Sesshoumaru had long silvery white hair that reached down to his waist. On his face he had the mark of the dog demon – a crescent shaped moon on his forehead and four purple marks two on either cheek, his eyes were a golden yellow and shone gracefully in the sun. He was by far the most handsome demon there was.

Lord Sesshoumaru lived in his castle with his mate Lady Umi three children Sako, and twins Haku and Hana. Sako was the eldest aged 15, so the heir to the thrown. He was the slitting image of his father. He had the marks of the dog demon and silvery hair just like his father the only difference was that he had green eyes like his mother. He mimicked his fathers every move not showing a glimpse of emotion towards any one except his mother, which he did in private and always had his nose in the air. He had no problems with humans and found them quite amusing like his father. Haku and Hana were twin aged 11, but weren't identical. Haku had green eyes and short black hair, which reached down to his shoulders. Haku was feisty but loyal; he respected all demons and had a great dislike for humans like his father. They both hadn't inherited the marks of the dog demon, only the purple crescent moon on their forehead. Hana had long black hair with silver streaks that reached down to he waist. She also had green eyes. She was more like her mother tough, rebellious and testing she was always in and out of trouble. Lady Umi had long black hair and green eyes, she was part dog demon and part dragon so could change in to her dragon or dog form.

Lord Sesshoumaru watched as the sun lite up his land making everything seem so peaceful but was soon distracted by the sound of footsteps heading towards his room at full speed.

"My Lord" a small voice came from the door.

"Come in wench" he replied with a soft but firm voice which you could see frightened the servant girl as she bowed to the ground on her hand and knees.

"My Lord lunch it ready," Sesshoumaru said nothing and just signaled for the servant to leave with his hand. "Sorry my Lord…" Sesshoumaru could scenes the servants fear and turn to face her. "…There is a message from Jaken sama …" She paused " He says Rin is missing!" She flinched knowing she would surely get a scowling. Before she had time to blink he had her pinned to the wall by her neck.

"WHEN? WHERE IS JAKEN? TELL ME NOW." He growled at her knowing she knew nothing. "Useless woman" He growled as he dropped her to the floor. Instead he sniffed out Jaken for answers. The Lord smelt Jaken in the garden and ran there in record time due to his demon speed.

"Jaken what happened? Where is she?" The Lord spoke in a calm, expressionless tone. Jaken instantly plunged to the ground at the sound of his master's voice.

"I don't know my Lord " Jaken was a short impish looking toad demon which followed Lord Sesshoumaru where ever he went except when he was babysitting Rin. He wore a brown robe, black hat and held a strange looking staff with two heads calved in either side. "My Lord…I…I am so sorry … one moment she was playing and… and next she was gone. Please forgive me for my stupidity." Jaken begged as Sesshoumaru turned and walked away not even glinting an eye at the annoying toad. He walked into the forest where he smelt Rin's scent and realized that she had not been kidnapped but had just wondered off. **'_Rin what am I going to do with you'_** Lord Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he walked through the forest.

Meanwhile Rin chased after a butterfly whilst giggling to herself, not realizing that she was wondering away from the castle. The butterfly soon disappeared and Rin was left alone.

"Jaken sama the butterfly has gone home" Rin turned to see that she was alone and the castle was nowhere in sight.

Rin was a human girl aged 10 she was adopted by Lord Sesshoumaru two years before. She had tried to help him when he had been wounded. She was mute then due to she had lost her family to bandits. Not long after meeting Lord Sesshoumaru, her village was attacked by wolf demons and in an attempt to find him they killed her. Lord Sesshoumaru then smelt her blood and decided to revive her using Tenseiga. No one knows why some say curiosity caused him to save her but no one will ever know. Ever since that day she has been with her Lord, and not long after, she began talking again.

'Where is Rin? I think Rin is lost.' Rin thought to herself. Rin had a habit of talking in third person which many found cute. Fear came into her heart not for her safety but that Sesshoumaru would be mad with her, and she was right Sesshoumaru was.

'She knows better than to run off' Lord Sesshoumaru came to a clearing where he saw Rin sitting on a rock with her back to him. He slowly walked up behind her "RIN" Rin spun round to see an angry taiyoukai staring at her. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" she could see the anger in his eyes and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru sama… Rin is sorry" Rin said through sobs. It upset her to know that her guardian was angry with her; she would do anything for him. "Please for give Rin for making Sesshoumaru sama worry" At that statement Sesshoumaru calmed down and had to think. "Where Going Home Now" was all he could say as he picked up the sobbing girl.

'What is going on with me that girl is making me soft. I don't care for humans so why would I be worried about her'

The Lord thought to himself as he ran back to the castle knowing that his family was probably sitting round the table already wondering where he was.

It was silent at the table as they ate there lunch. Lady Umi could tell there was something wrong with her mate, she could sense a mixture of confusion and concern from him but she knew better than to ask what had happened in front of the children. Lord Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table with his wife on his right and Sako on his left next to him sat Hana then Haku. Rin sat next to Lady Umi away from the other children since she could see the hatred they had for her just by looking in their eyes.

"Papa, are you still going to train with me today" Hana broke the silence. She smiled at him with such innocence. "You promised."

"Hana. Don't bother your father when he is daydreaming." They both gave a small snicker as Sesshoumaru glared at them both. "Where just playing with you my mate."

"Hai papa, mama didn't mean anything by it." Hana giggled. "So are we still gonna train today?"

"Yes my pup, get ready after lunch and meet me in the dojo."

"Hai papa." She smiled.

' What am I going to do with this girl (Rin). Usually I would have scowled anyone who had disobeyed me but she is different, she's so fragile and yet so strong at heart. It makes me question humans, it's as if she's got a spell on me.'

His thought's was disturbed once again by an argument that had broken out between Hana and Haku.

"Your such a daddy's girl. '_Papa are you still gonna train with me today'" _Haku mimicked "It makes me sick."

"BAKA, you just jealous" Hana shouted forgetting about her families sharp hearing. "You can be such an ass sometimes."

"HANA mind your language." Lady Umi warned her daughter. Hana knew better than to speak like that in front of her father and using Inuyasha's words just topped it, but she was so angry she had completely forgotten.

"TAKE IT BACK" Haku's eyes change scarlet and began to change to a darker shade of red.

"Haku if I was you I would calm myself." Sako smirked knowing they were angering their father.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SAKO" Haku growled at his brother. Before lunging at his sister who easily dodged his attack. She quickly adjusted her stance before attempting a hit but Haku dodged her claws by an inch.

" BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT." Lady Umi shouted hurting both children's ears but that didn't stop them.

Tired of all the noise Lord Sesshoumaru slowly stood from his seat.

"I tried to warn you." Sako laughed as he got up and left the room.

**Smack Smack **

Both children flew to either ends of the room hitting the wall at an incredible force. Their father stood where they once were, with his hand by his side as though he had never moved them.

"Your mother has spoken to you," He growled at them both. "Both of you to your rooms no training today." Hana and Haku lay on the floor stunned. The pain on their cheek burned to the point they wanted to cry, but knew better than to do so in front of their father unless they wanted a good beating. "Don't make me repeat myself. ROOMS NOW." With that they both got up and left the room with their mother behind them.

Lord Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of relief he had a splitting headache and was grateful for the silence. This was a normal day in his family and he knew he was going to have a fall out with his wife later. (As you all ready know women are the backbone of the family) He turned to see Rin still sitting at the table with her back to him.

"Rin" He said in his usual cold voice.

"Hai Sesshoumaru sama?" The little girl got up from her seat and stood to look at him.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He hadn't even noticed her presence and was shocked that she had stayed around.

"Eating!" Rin gave a cheeky smile as Lord Sesshoumaru just gave her a look to say don't get smart with me. "Rin wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru Sama for a while." He was shocked but did not let her see it. "Rin has been bored and has no one to talk to except Jaken Sama but he does not like Rin and neither do Sesshoumaru Sama's children." Rin looked down at her shoes as if she wanted to start crying. Lord Sesshoumaru just walked past her without a glance of emotion.

"Come" He beckoned. Rin looked up and skipped after him forgetting how upset she was. Sesshoumaru felt a small bit of comfort in Rin following him; it reminded him of when they used to travel. Rin was always by his side, running to keep up and falling many times in her efforts, but she never gave up even when she was covered in cuts and bruises. It was strange to Sesshoumaru how clear these memories of Rin were. It bought many questions to his mind; the main one was 'What is Rin to me?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Lord Sesshoumaru entered the library and sat in his chair by the fire and gesticulated for Rin to do so as well. It intrigued him how most people would have sat in one of the chairs opposite him but Rin with he childlike qualities found comfort on the floor in front of him. She smiled, as her eyes glowed as if they were looking into his heart.

"Can Rin ask Sesshoumaru sama a question?" Lord Sesshoumaru just nodded he wasn't much of a talker. "Why do you hate humans?"

A rare flicker of shock crossed his face, not expecting such a question but it was concealed as fast as it appeared.

"Because humans are contemptible creatures" (Contemptible meaning pitiful) Lord Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Rin knows that, but why?" Rin had no idea what 'contemptible' meant but went alone with it anyway. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, who stared at him with large eyes as not to miss a word he was saying, as he then slowly looked away.

"They destroy everything in their path for no reason. When they don't understand things they tend to fear them and what they fear they try to destroy. Such as demons." Lord Sesshoumaru looked into the fire as he explained to the young girl his reason. Rin sat mesmerized by his answers. After a long explanation she finally turned to face Rin, as she thought of a way to reply to such an answer.

"Sesshoumaru sama" The Lord nodded "Do you think Rin is con…tem…temp… contemptible?" Rin's eyes glistened as she searched for answers from her guardian. Sesshoumaru sighed once again as he thought on how to answer the girls question.

'Do I think she is pitiful, worthless, contemptible. No she is different from the other humans. They are all egocentric, incompetent creatures, but her she is loyal and generous and doesn't have any qualities of a human. How should I answer this question?' 

"What do you think?" She asked as Sesshoumaru snapped out of his dream world, when he had thought of what to say.

"You are different to any human I have met, you resemble them but don't act like them, this is why I aloud you to travel with me. You did not fear me and gained my respect which has never been done by any human." Rin smiled, a simple 'No' would have sufficed but that was not the way of the 'Great Lord Sesshoumaru'.

"Is that why you saved Rin?" The Lord nodded. "Rin thanks Sesshoumaru sama for saving her. Rin is happy now she is with him" On the outside Sesshoumaru was cold and unaffected by her words but inside his heart felt as though it had stopped and was warm. He hadn't felt like that since his mother was alive. He had dispose of all emotions when she had died and became cold hearted and cruel but deep down there was still good in him.

'**_What is with this girl, next to my mate she is the only one who makes me want to open up, but I can't. Father always told me my emotions were my weakness and I thought he had beaten it out of me. _**(Not like the normal mortal beatings we get, but _punches, kicks, scratches_ sort of beatings.)**_'_**

"Is Sesshoumaru sama alright?" Rin slightly tilted her head in confusion. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples as he felt a slight migraine coming on "If you are tired, Rin can leave you alone and let her Sesshoumaru Sama sleep." 'Her Sesshoumaru sama' he thought to himself but quickly answered her question.

"No, I am fine I was just thinking that's all."

»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»»»

Hana was growing restless in her room. She had broken everything she could get her hands on and cursed every servant that had crossed her path. When she had entered her room after being sent there, she had cried for and hour, for getting told off, for being angry at Haku and for the pain of getting slapped - mainly for the pain.

"How could he punish me? It's all that Haku's fault, I hate him so much." She growled to herself whilst wiping the tears from he eyes.

"You don't really mean that?" Hana had been so worked up she had not even noticed her mother enter the room.

"Yes I do. He's always getting me in trouble and now I can't train with papa today." Her mother just smiled at her young pup as she sat down on the bed. "And papa hit me, he hit me mama and in front of that human girl as well."

"That human girl has a name. Don't let your father hear you refer her as that human girl or you will be in for it."

"I know but sometimes I think he loves her more than he loves me." She said as she through herself on he silk bed linen.

"Don't say that. You know your father loves you." Lady Umi placed her hand on her daughters shoulder to comfort her.

"I know mama but he's never said it." She buried her face into a near by pillow. "He's never even said he's proud of me. He's told Sako and Haku but never me."

"Don't worry about that, that's just the way your father is." Lady Umi sat there for a while brushing her daughters hair.

"Mama, can we come out of our rooms now? It's been ages and I'm bored."

"I'll check with your father." She looked at her daughters upset face. "Only if you can restrain yourself from destroying anything else." They both laughed as Lady Umi left the room in search of her mate.

»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»»»

"Rin has another question for Sesshoumaru Sama."

"What is it?" He asked with a slight growl so Rin would not hear.

"What happened to Sesshoumaru sama's parents? What was your papa like?" Sesshoumaru's heart froze over like a lake, he had never spoke of his parents and no one dared ask him. It was painful to think of the past and he tried to burrow it in the back of his mind.

"**I do not wish to speak of them**." He growled startling the poor girl.

"Rin is sorry for angering Sesshoumaru Sama" Rin said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"It's alright Rin." His headache was getting worse and he suddenly felt very weary.

"My Lord" Sesshoumaru turned to see his mate standing at the door, he had sensed her coming but had forgot all about it.

"Yes my love what is it?" He never called his wife my love when people were around but for some reason it had just come out as though it was a natural thing. Lady Umi found this strange but said nothing.

"Our pups are growing restless in there quarters, can they come out now? It's been just over half an hour." She showed no sign of affection towards her husband, but just stood there waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Tell them they may come out now and tell them to report to me." She nodded and gracefully walked out of the room.

Rin was still looking down at her fingers and he could feel the anxiety in the air.

"Rin."

"Hai."

"Now you are part of my household, I believe that it time for you to learn how to defend yourself. I wont always be there to save you when were traveling." Rin looked at her Lord confused. "So I have asked Toutousai to make you a sword using my fang." He paused for sec and then carried on. "Every morning you will proceed to the dojo for your training. There you will learn how to weald your sword and how to fight hand to hand combat." When he spoke she noticed the missing fang that she hadn't noticed before.

"Arigato Sesshoumaru sama. Rin will make you proud." With that he nodded as Hana and Haku entered the room. They both bowed to their father and stood in front of him with their heads hung low.

"Hold your head high you are the children of a great lord." Both their heads shot up and met their father's eyes. Sesshoumaru had gone back to his expressionless tone. "Have you both calmed down now?"

"Hai papa" They both answered at the same time.

"Ok, sit down." He watched as his pups eyed Rin and then sat in the two chairs opposite him.

' My pups have lost their innocence; I have taken it from them just the way my father took it from me. That's why I prefer Rin's company rather than of my own children, she still holds her childish tactics and it amuses me. To Rin I am not a Lord but her protector but to my pups I am Lord first father second'

Lord Sesshoumaru thought to himself before noticing his pups looking at him.

"I wanted you all here to inform you that is a few days I will be taking you all out hunting." He watched as Haku's and Hana's face lit up with excitement but Rin – who usually had a smile on her face, was frowning. "What is the matter Rin?"

"Huh" Rin always felt threatened when Hana and Haku were around. "Rin… " She tried to speak how she had been taught. "I don't want to go. Rin, I mean I will just get in Sesshoumaru Sama's way and be a burden." Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk.

"This will be a test to see how much you have learnt with Yumi." Rin gave a slight smile, knowing Hana and Haku had something to say about it.

"**WHAT? Why is she coming?**" Hana shouted, raising from her seat and hurting Sesshoumaru's ears. "**Is Yumi training her?**"

Sesshoumaru growled at Hana warning her to sit down and she instantly did so.

"You should know better than to question me Hana" he slightly raised his voice so she would know that he was being serous. "But I will answer you this one time." He then let out a long sigh due to his migraine was getting worse "Rin is going to be training with Yumi for the next few days. She will be traveling with us cause I want to see her in action. **Is that okay with you Hana" **Sesshoumaru glared at his daughter daring her to question him again or answer back.

"Sorry papa" Hana frowned, knowing she would pay for her rudeness in training the next day.

"Don't let it happen again."

"Papa did we hear right earlier?" Haku looked at his father "Did you say Toutousai would be making a sword? If you don't mind me asking who is it for?"

"I see your hearing is sharpening my pup. Hai I am getting another sword made but it's not going to be as powerful as tetsusaiga" He knew Rin would pay for what he was about to say but they would have found out sooner or later. "This sword is for Rin. Its soul purpose is to protect. It can kill as any sword can but it's designed to withstand any attack."

"So it's powerful." Hana asked

"It works like a katana but can withstand any attack. That's all." Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed with all the questions so decided to call it a day. "That's enough questions for today go out and play."

'Did I really say that Go Out And Play" 

Even his children were shocked at his chose of words but knew better than to question it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

In his quarters Sesshoumaru sat on his bed with his eyes close. He listened to the sounds in the castle, the cooks making dinner, Rin chasing Jaken in the garden, his children practicing there skills and last by not least his wife heading towards his room. Lady Umi was about to knock when he called her in.

"What is the matter my love?"

"I just came to check on you that's all." She walked in to the room and sat next to her mate. "Headache?"

"Yes just a small one." Sesshoumaru gave a soft growl. As his mate started to massage his temples.

"Is that better?" She smiled but it soon disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked at her as a look of sadness appeared on her face. "What's that look for?"

"What look?" She turned away from him. "There's no look." She kept a straight face.

"Your angry with me, I can sense it. Why what have I done?" He teased knowing that he would be getting an ear fall in a few seconds.

"What you did earlier was unnecessary" She replied turning to look at him.

"Don't start this again," he growled, warning her of her place. "Children need to know of their place" Lady Umi ignored his warning and carried on.

"That's no excuse." She gave him a long sharp look. "I don't want you hitting them."

"Are you trying to tell me how to raise my own pups?"

"No, I'm telling you how to raise **our **pups!" He gave small smile at the gallantry of his mate. That's why he had fallen in love with her. He had met her when he was out patrolling his land. She was being attacked by a snake demon and had been bitten. After he had saved her she fought him all the way to his castle saying she was fine, but he could sense the poison coursing through her veins, even when she was recovering she still cursed at him for saving her. They were both as stubborn as each other and therefore a match made in heaven.

"What brought this on? I've punished the children many times before. Why now?"

"It's something Hana said to me that's got me thinking."

"And what was it that Hana said to you?" she questioned.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" He touched he cheek and met her stare.

"Well… It's just… She thinks you don't love her and that you favor Rin more than her." Lord Sesshoumaru's right eyebrow rose.

"Why would she think that? She is my daughter. Rin is not."

"You spend more time with Rin then your own children. I didn't really notice it at first but now it's playing in my mind." Lord Sesshomaru knew she was right he had been spending more time with Rin. He had been away from his family for two years and when he returned they were shocked to see Rin with him.

"I've noticed that to. I don't know what it is with that girl that makes me enjoy her company." Sesshoumaru's tone suddenly changed and became very gentle. "I don't know what it is but…"

"You see her as your pup!" Lady Umi interrupted as she smiled at her mate.

"Huh" a slight grinned came across his face. "Don't be preposterous. She is only a human and could never be worthy enough no be my pup." His tone showed he had trouble believing his own words. Lady Umi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. When she had left the room her sighed a long depressing sigh. It had been an exhausting day and Lord Sesshoumaru just wanted to get a few hours of sleep before dinner.

»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»»»

In the gardens, Hana had taken it upon herself to question Rin.

"What makes you so special, that you get a new sword and get trained by Yumi?" Hana snarled at Rin. Rin stood after picking up a bouquet of flowers.

"I don't know." Rin shrugged trying not to look at her directly.

"I don't know why either you're a dirty, weak, scrounger. So much so that bandits don't even want you." Tears rolled down the little girls eyes. It hurt to think of her family let alone thought that she had been left. " I doubt that your family wanted you in the after life with them anyway."

"**THAT'S NOT TRUE!**" Something inside her just snapped as she felt her fist collide with bare flesh. Rin looked down at her hand, which was stained with blood and then at Hana. Before Rin had the chance to run she was pinned to a tree by the neck.

»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»»»

It hadn't even been 5 minutes before Lord Sesshoumaru was woken up by familiar high pitch scream. He snapped awake and ran to the garden where he smelt the strong scent of blood. He reached the garden in 10 seconds flat.

"**LET GO OF ME. I'LL KILL HER."** Sako held Hana back firmly as Rin lay gasping for air. Hana's nose was bleeding and nothing made sense to Sesshoumaru. **"LET… ME… GO…"**

"**What happened?" **He growled so fierce that everything came to a halt. Everyone was so afraid of his reaction that no one wanted to say anything. **"Well…" **Sako let go of Hana suddenly and she fell to the ground. The silence was soon broken.

"Papa she hit me. The human girl hit me." Sesshoumaru glared at his daughter for calling her 'the human girl' and then at Rin who instantly stopped rubbing her throat and concentrated on stopping the tears that just refused to stop.

"**Rin. Is this true?"** Rin rubbed her eyes as she stood up. Lady Umi had heard the entire ruckus and had come out to the garden to see what was going on.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru sama." Rin stared at the ground as tears fell to the ground. "I did."

»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» Sako's POV»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»»»

'**_What's with this girl. She knows Hana provoked her, yet she says nothing. Does she want to get into trouble' _**Sako sighed.**_ 'Should I say something. If I don't Kami knows what dads going to do to her. But if I do then I am betraying my sister, no matter how much she deserves it. What should I do my heads saying, "no don't" but my conscious is saying, "Yes you know it's right". What should I do?'_**

»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»» »»»»»»»»»»»»

"**Rin I'm so disappointed with you, but…"**

"Father, it wasn't Rin's fault. Hana provoked her." Everyone's head turned to look at Sako.

"Is that so." Lord Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter and then back at Sako. "What was it exactly that she did or said?" Sako took a deep breathe before continuing.

"She spoke of Rin's family and their death." Sako then repeated every word Hana had said. Hana looked at her brother with a look of betrayal and resentment.

"How would you know what happened? You weren't even in the garden when it happened." Hana inquired as she wiped away some of the blood that ran from her nose.

"I was on the balcony in Jaken's room." Sako pointed to the balcony overlooking the garden. "I was asking him a few questions about the paroling assignment father was sending me on tonight. When I heard Hana questioning Rin." Lord Sesshoumaru nodded to say he was happy with his son response.

"Sako. Haku. Hana. Please leave." He signaled his wife to do the same. Wondering why Hana hadn't been punished for what she had done his children slowly left with their mother. "Hana…" Hana stopped in her tracks knowing she hadn't gotten away with it. "Meet me in my office after you've gotten cleaned up."

"Hai papa." She replied and left.

When everyone was out of listening range, Sesshoumaru approached Rin, who refused to look at her Lord. Lord Sesshoumaru crouched down to his young wards height and with his index finger raised the girl's head to look at him.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru sama." Rin sniveled as tears continued to run down her fair skin. " I didn't' mean to." Sesshoumaru ignored her last comment.

"Rin, why did you not tell me what she had said to you?" Rin gave a brief smile as she played with her finger.

"I didn't want to get anyone into trouble." Sesshoumaru swallowed knowing that he had to punish her just as he would anyone else. But not knowing how to, since she was neither a servant, enemy nor one of his children.

"Rin. You know you must be punished for what you have done, don't you?" She nodded and stopped crying as Sesshoumaru brought down his claw to her leg leaving a tear in her dress and four long scratches across her upper thigh. Rin winced as she felt the blood trickle down her leg but did not move, nor did she cry. Sesshoumaru rose and left the garden without saying a word as he went in search of his daughter.

Not much was happening in the castle so he amused himself by listening to servants convocations as he passed the kitchen and laundry rooms. His office was all the way in the south wing and he wondered to himself why his father had made the castle so big but soon came to his office. As he opened the shutters she saw his daughter standing by his desk. He gazed at his daughter as he sat decisively in his chair and started signing at a few papers that had mysteriously appeared on his desk after having cleared his desk earlier that day. The atmosphere was unbearable and the silence deafening.

"I see you managed to stop the bleeding!" His daughter didn't move an inch. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Hana looked at him not sure whether to speak or not, she had to think about what to say carefully so not to anger her father any more than he was.

"I… I… never meant anything by it, papa she… Rin just took it the wrong way." She knew her father wouldn't buy what she was saying but it was the only thing that had come to mind. "I'm sorry papa." Sesshoumaru looked up at his daughter and cut his eye. There was another long silence before he spoke.

"Don't give me that nonsense Hana." Lord Sesshoumaru's voice was soft but stern, which made her jump. "I don't know what's the matter with you lately… and what ever problems you and Rin have I want them to stop." He signed two more papers and then looked back at her. "And I mean **now**." His tone sent shivers down her spine.

"Hai Papa." She could feel the tears building up in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"And tears will only make the matter worse so stop them before they fall." Hana quickly wiped her eyes. "Also Rin has been punished as shall you be as well… I want you up an hour before sunrise for your training so you better go straight to bed after dinner. You may now go."

When returning to his quarters, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see a bouquet of white and blue flowers and a small card which wrote 'Sory Seshomru Sama. Luv Rin' A small smile played across his face at her childish spelling mistakes.

"Even after you punish her she still loves you." His concentration was broken as she felt his wife embrace his arm. (Oh yes, he has his left arm back).

"Are you still angry with me." He smirked.

"That depends. What did you do to Hana?" She let go of his arm and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. He just smiled knowing he couldn't win against her.

"Nothing"

"Nothing, what's that suppose to mean?" She looked at him confused.

"I didn't do anything to her. Getting beaten by a human is enough punishment for her." He shook his head so not to laugh. "But don't worry training tomorrow will be quite severe."

"I knew you weren't going to let her off that easily and no I'm not angry." Lady Umi laughed

The rest of the day went quite slow due to no one was talking to one another and the tension in the air was building with ever movement. After dinner Sesshoumaru was glad that the day was ending. It had started to rain at dinnertime and hadn't stopped by the time he had got back to his room. His headache hadn't eased either and due to the anxiety and resentment he felt throughout the house it was a lot worse. Sesshoumaru felt he had to get out of the house - as he stepped out on to the balcony he found the rain quite soothing and refreshing against his smooth skin. Trickles of water ran down his face as he looked up at the moon. His hair was dripping wet and his clothes transparently clung to him but he didn't care. He remembered he had done this many times before with his father, they would sit in the rain for hours not saying a word just enjoying each others company.

"Reminiscing on the past?" Lady Umi came out and stood next to her mate. It intrigued him that he could never sense her presence or even hear her coming.

"My memories of my father are fading, an I feel as though I will not even be able to remember his face sooner of later." Lady Umi sensed an unusual tone in her husband's voice, which made her heart sink.

"You don't have to remember his face… He is in you, just look in the mirror." Lady Umi gave her husband a soft smile before the both sat down. They sat out in the rain for hours, as he looked at his wife he noticed she had nodded off on his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile at her as he lightly kiss her on the forehead.


End file.
